


Surrender

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [15]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Biting, Facial, M/M, bondage (wrist/ankle restraints), kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy's throwing a party, and Kris is in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Kris isn't sure he has a scene, but if he does, this party probably isn't it. Kris likes a little bit of leather sometimes, usually in jacket form, but generally not in this quantity or intensity. Then again, Kris's scene is a pretty broad thing these days, and maybe he just doesn't know enough about this place yet. At any rate he's here now, thanks to an invitation from Megan who threw it out at him as they passed one another in the driveway, so he figures he might as well just have a good time. It shouldn't be too hard. It's a party, after all.

It's a warm evening so Kris came in just a plain t-shirt and jeans, and maybe it's not too attention-getting in this crowd but it doesn't seem that out of place either, even if Kris feels like he is.

"You need a drink," he hears, then there's a drink being passed over his shoulder. Kris knows enough not to accept drinks from strangers at college parties—urban myth or not—but this is a beer with the cap still on and that's safe enough, he figures.

"I was expecting absinthe or something," he jokes, and the guy behind his shoulder laughs.

"Not at this party," he says. "You want the goths, three doors down." He seems to be reconsidering that as he comes around Kris's body, though, and by the time Kris can actually see him he's talking again. "Actually, someone probably does have absinthe around here if you look hard enough."

"Thanks, but the beer's more my style anyway," says Kris, and because this is a party and he's just been given a drink which is a clear overture, he checks the guy out. He hasn't got a shirt on, is the first thing Kris notices, then the way his leather pants look like they had to have been stitched onto him. Kris is pretty sure that he not only doesn't know him, but that he's never even seen him before.

"I guess 'what's your major' is pretty cliché," he says finally, "but you're not wearing a shirt so my brain isn't working really well."

The guy laughs and Kris can't help giving him a sheepish smile. "So I didn't need the beer to lower your inhibitions?" he says. "Well, enjoy it anyway. I'm Cassidy, and this is my party. Or half my party, anyway."

"Oh man, I'm sorry," says Kris. "Listen, Megan invited me—"

"No, no, stop talking," says Cassidy. "Believe me, you have no reason to apologize. At all. Ever. For anything, let alone being here in the right place at the right time."

"Well, good," says Kris, grinning again, "because I was just starting to have a good time."

"And the beer comes with no obligations," he goes on, "but as this is half my party, that means I have a completely unoccupied bedroom just a few short steps from here."

It's maybe the fastest Kris has ever been picked up, or let himself be picked up, but even if he's still not sure the party is really his scene, he feels a lot more confident that the bedroom will be.

When the door closes behind them they can still hear the sounds from the party inhabiting the rest of the loft, but they're muted now. Unless they're standing right next to the door Kris can't even make out words anymore, just tones of voice and melodies and the ever-present thumping of the bass.

"That's better," says Cassidy, and instead of turning on his bedroom light he just switches on a lamp by the keyboard next to the wall.

"Are you a musician?" Kris finds himself asking him without even thinking about it.

"Sometimes," says Cassidy, pushing Kris's t-shirt up over his hips. "You're a friend of Megan's?"

"Uh, sort of," says Kris, for a stuttering moment forgetting who Megan even is. "She lives upstairs from me. She's cool."

"Oh, you're one of her people," says Cassidy, and Kris has to agree that Megan is totally the sort of person who would call the other residents of the building her people. "She's quite a character."

While he talks he slides his hands up underneath Kris's shirt and leans in towards Kris's throat. Kris sets his almost full beer down on the nearest flat surface—a dresser, he thinks—and gets with the program. Small talk not necessary. Seduction not necessary. They're both already a sure thing, the only question now is where and how.

"Nice," says Cassidy, running his fingers over Kris's abs, up to his pecs and skimming the curve of them, thumbs in Kris's armpits and pushing his arms up over his head. Kris still wouldn't say he puts a lot of focus on his body, but he's not _un_ aware of it. He thinks he looks pretty good these days, still a little curvy but that's just _him_.

Nice is definitely not an adequate word for Cassidy's body, but Kris is also pretty sure that he _knows_ that, so the proper way to show appreciation is to touch it. Which Kris will do just as soon as Cassidy gets his shirt off, though he seems to be taking his time with that.

Well, it's not like they're in any hurry, as far as he knows. There's no one going to come kick them out, and if Cassidy thinks his hosting duties are better served here with Kris instead of out there with everyone else, Kris is definitely not going to complain.

"So, do you have a name, Megan's Friend, or is that going to be your little secret?"

"Kris," he says, laughing and blushing simultaneously because it's not like him not to introduce himself as soon as the opportunity presents itself. He was clearly distracted by the shirtlessness, which Cassidy would probably take as a compliment if Kris told him that.

A few moments later, after Cassidy pops some snaps and pulls some ties and stretches some laces, Kris is distracted by the pantslessness too.

"If you walked out into that party right now, looking like that, you could have anyone you wanted," says Kris.

"I already did that, and I didn't even have to take off my pants first," says Cassidy, and leads him to the bed.

Moments later, Kris's pants join Cassidy's, and there's nothing left to separate them. Not physically, and not in any other way either, any of Kris's remaining inhibitions lowered by the sincere flattery. He doesn't doubt for a moment that Cassidy means exactly what he says, and if he wanted someone else, he would've found someone else. Kris isn't an accident.

"So how do you like it?" Cassidy asks him as he goes back to exploring Kris's skin, Kris flat on his back on the bed now and pretty happy to be there. "Fast? Slow? Top? Bottom? Dangling from the ceiling?"

"I've never tried dangling from the ceiling," says Kris, and leaves the rest wide open. "How do _you_ like it? What were you looking for when you saw me in the middle of all of those beautiful people and gave me a drink?"

"Something fresh," says Cassidy, and kisses him and slips off the bed again. "So you're open to the possibilities, then."

"I'm most open to the possibility of you coming back," says Kris, making a helpless little gesture in Cassidy's direction. Cassidy laughs and wiggles his bottom in Kris's direction, and Kris _really_ wishes it were within arm's reach. And even more when Cassidy bends over to get something out of a chest.

He's only disappointed for a moment when Cassidy stands back up again.

"How do you feel about handcuffs?" he asks, as if Kris can't already see them dangling from his fingertip.

On another night Kris might've been hesitant, because he doesn't really know Cassidy at all and just because he seems like a nice guy doesn't mean that he is, but right on the other side of the door there's a party going on, a party that includes at least a couple of people Kris knows, which is a bit of a safety net.

And then there's the fact that Cassidy notices and addresses his hesitation. "Let me show you the release catch," he says right away, kneeling on the bed again and straddling Kris's body as he shows him exactly how to get out of them if he needs to.

As soon as he does that, Kris is pretty sure he won't be wanting to get out of them. Cassidy doesn't miss his very physical reaction.

"What about wrists _and_ ankles?" he says. "Would you be into that?"

"Let's try wrists first," says Kris, "and go from there." Even though, as soon as Cassidy says that, Kris pictures himself spread-eagled on the bed while Cassidy can do whatever he wants to him and the rush of desire is so strong he feels like he could almost just come right then and there before they even get started. "Yeah, okay, I think I might be into that."

"We can take it slow," says Cassidy, running his tongue so, so slowly over Kris's collarbone. "I like it slow."

"I am...open to the possibilities," says Kris. It would be fairly hard for him to argue that now, after all, when he's spread out on Cassidy's bed, flushed and hard and staring at the handcuffs like he can't wait to get them on.

A moment later, moving his hands from Kris's waist up his sides and all the way up his arms, lifting them as he goes, Cassidy finally does lock the cuffs around Kris's wrists, binding them to the headboard. Then he moves back down and blows gently on his cock and gives Kris a wicked little smile.

His delicious torture isn't limited to the way he touches Kris, the way he sucks him just enough to get him wet, the way he squeezes his ass without ever fingering him, the way he brushes kisses all over Kris's skin. He also backs away and puts on a show, touching himself shamelessly while Kris is helpless to reach out and touch him.

It's when Kris uses his leg to try to trap Cassidy that he decides it's time to bind Kris's ankles too, using a scarf for each and a loose knot that Kris could have undone in moments just as soon as his hands were free, but one that he couldn't just tug open with his feet.

Kris is on his back so Cassidy would have to untie his ankles to be able to penetrate him, but he doesn't seem interested in that. And not that Kris wouldn't be up for it, but it's a little bit more exciting for Kris to be tied up like this and have Cassidy stroke him and rub off against him anyway. Right now Kris doesn't _want_ to be untied, not even for a little while. He doesn't want to lose this tight, exciting, restrained feeling.

He loses track of everything but Cassidy as he kisses him and touches him, sucks him briefly and uses anything at hand to stimulate Kris's body, including a feather, a scarf and a leather strap. Sometimes it's so soft he can hardly feel it, sometimes a sting that makes him hiss, but always something that turns him on a little more, bit by bit, until he's literally begging for it.

Kris has never actually begged for it before.

"Come...on...please...I... _please_...I can't..." Between each word Kris has to suck in another breath, panting and dizzy and desperate like he's never quite felt before. Kris is used to getting what he wants but right here, right now, he's being denied and it's a more dizzying prospect than he'd imagined it would be. He doesn't feel frustrated, or angry, he just wants it _more_.

"Tell me what you want," says Cassidy. "You have to tell me what you want, Kris. You have to tell me."

"I want...I want..." says Kris, and he doesn't _know_ , all he knows is that he wants to come and that's not the answer that Cassidy's looking for. He wants to know what Kris _wants_.

"I know you do," says Cassidy, leaning in close and stroking off against Kris's hip, hard, long, strokes. "But what?"

"I want... _please_ ," says Kris, and tries to get his thoughts together. "Jerk me off," he says finally, blurting out the words. "And bite me."

He was expecting the first part to come out; the second is more of a surprise.

Once he actually _asks_ , there's no hesitation. Cassidy's hand wraps around him and jerks him off hard and fast, and his teeth sink into Kris's shoulder, just beyond where the collar of his shirt would fall, hard enough to feel it. Hard enough for little shots of pain-pleasure to penetrate his haze.

He gasps and comes, hips coming hard off the bed as he does, and Cassidy just moves right with him without missing a beat. When Kris is done, Cassidy sucks off his fingers before straddling Kris's body and wrapping his hand around his own cock.

"Can I come on your face?" he asks, and Kris is so surprised by the question that he just nods dumbly and watches as Cassidy jerks himself fiercely, remembering to close his eyes just in time before he feels the first splashes of come against his cheek and lips. They're still closed when he feels Cassidy's lips on his, then a soft tissue on his cheek, and he's cleaned up before he even manages to look at him again.

Cassidy looks _undone_ , which is an amazing look on him as far as Kris is concerned. He has no idea what he looks like, but the way Cassidy is looking at him right now, it's good enough.

"Wow," he says finally, and Cassidy laughs and collapses to the bed next to him, nipping at Kris's jaw then finally freeing him from the handcuffs and untying his ankles. Kris is fully aware he could have freed himself when they were done, but he wanted to wait for this moment, he wanted Cassidy to do it.

The party is still going on as Cassidy lazily traces his fingers down Kris's chest and abdomen; not only still going on, but still going strong. A few moments later Cassidy gives Kris's nipple a playful bite, gets up off the bed, and looks for his pants.

"Help me get into these?" he says as Kris stretches out as long as he can and lets out a satisfied sigh. "It's a two-man job."

Kris takes his time getting up, but he's not unhappy at the clear end of their little adventure; he knew what this was going into it, and already it's been a lot more than he expected it to be.

"All I have to do is tug and lace, right?" he says, dropping to his knees in front of him and looking up.

"Did you really just do that?" says Cassidy, taking a deep breath through his nose like he's struggling for self control. Kris just grins up at him unapologetically. "Just tightening the laces, yeah."

"I can definitely do that," says Kris. Not to mention it gives him a chance to get the blood flowing and to start feeling normal again before he has to throw his clothes back on—a lot less complex than Cassidy's—and go back out to rejoin the party.

In a small and strange way, as they pause to kiss by the door before opening it again and putting a period at the end of this encounter, Kris even feels like he belongs a little bit more now.


End file.
